


Captured

by alice1205



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: When the team is captured by the Fendel army, Hubert is in a worse situation.





	Captured

"But what will we do?" "I'm thinking." Hubert heard muffled voices and slowly opened his eyes. 'Where was he?' He wondered to himself. Then he saw his brother and the team, tied up. Oh right, they were captured by the Fendel army. He grunted, catching Asbel's attention. "Oh, you're awake." He commented to his brother. "Yes, any update since I passed out?" Hubert asked. "None yet," Malik replied. "Damn." "Good to see you are awake?" Sophie said softly. "Are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine, just a bit hungry." He admitted. "I'd offer you some food, but the ones who captured us took my bag." Asbel said with irritation. "It's okay, thanks for the thought." He replied with a faint smile.

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" Pascal offered cheerfully. "What kind of game?" Hubert asked. "Hmm, how about I spy?" "I-spy?" Sophie asked curiously. "It's a game of finding things, you look around and find at random things, then you describe the object without saying the object, then other players guess what you are describing. For example, I spy with my little eye, something purple. Can you guess what that is?" "Hmm," Sophie thought. "Is it my hair?" "Correct!" Pascal nearly yelled out. "This is fun." "I guess it couldn't hurt," Hubert said, he took a look around the room, "I spy something green." The others took a look around the room as well. "That map over there." Asbel said. "Yes." Hubert replied. The game lasted for awhile, and everyone enjoyed themselves more than they thought they would.

A few more hours passed, with still no sign of life outside the room they were kept in. 'Where are those damn guards at.' Hubert thought to himself. Now things had wound down, and the room was rather silent. Well, except for Pascal's random stories on occasion." But the air was more tense, everyone just wanted to get out. That didn't seem likely soon.

Hubert wondered when the guards would emerge, he was awfully hungry, and he would settle for anything, even a spicy bowl of curry, and he didn't like more than mild. Another problem was beginning to occur, the biggest one of all, his lower abdomen began to twinge with pressure.  
He had to pee. 'Lovely.' He groaned to himself. The hunger, he could withstand, but the need to pee, that couldn't wait forever. 'Those damned guards better come soon.' He grumbled to himself. If only their hands weren't tied, he could atleast go piss in a corner, of course that would be against his morales, of course in these situations, you sort of put aside your morales. For now, his bladder wasn't very full, and the guards couldn't keep them in that situation forever. Maybe they'll be out before the situation gets worse. He also wondered how the others were holding up, if they needed to go as well.

He squirmed in place, and Asbel looked over at him curiously. "Hubert?" "Hmm?" Hubert looked up at him. "Are you alright?" He asked curiously. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," the boy replied, "just a bit hungry is all." He sighed, "and I need to go to the bathroom," he admitted without making eye contact, he did not want his elder brother to see the vulnerableness in his eyes.  
"Oh," Asbel said, quickly catching onto his admission. "Which one?" "J-just pee." His face had gone really red from that admission. "How bad is it?" He asked. "Not so bad right now, but I damn well hope those guards come soon!" Hubert growled. "Me too, actually I kind of have to pee too." Asbel admitted. "Me three!" Sophie said, Asbel looked up at her, and gave her a look that told her to say no more.

The room was once again silent, as the majority of the group were focused on their bladders, and wondering when the guards were coming. Hubert was in the worst state though. He could think of nothing else but letting go, his mind getting more anxious. He tried searching again and again for something to untie his hands, but it was hopeless. Everyone had searched hours early, but there was hardly any furniture in the room, just a small table and a map on the wall.  
"How are you feeling?" Asbel looked over to him. "I- I don't know, I've looked for an escape, but there's just no way out. A-a-and, I don't even know if I'm going to make it."  
Peeing his pants was the last thing he wanted to do. He had been teased by his elder brother a few times for doing it when they were kids. And once after getting adopted, he did it because he was so afraid of being seperated from his family and was terrified of all his new surroundings. Then when it happened, Mr. Oswell really scolded him, and told him how shameful that was. That scolding really stuck. 

Hubert now sat hunched over, in a really awkward position, it was the best he could do to keep from wetting himself. "Are you going to be okay?" Asbel asked, with real concern in his voice. The poor boy was too focused he could not speak, so he only shook his head. "Well if it's that bad, then it's okay to just, you know, go." "But you'll laugh." Hubert near whispered, "like when we were kids." Asbel paused for a minute, he had nearly forgotten about those times. "I'm sorry I laughed at you then, we were just kids then, but times are different, and this situation is serious, so it's okay to go." Asbel reassured. "It's okay Hubert." Sophie echoed.  
"Look, I just can't, once I did it at the Oswell's shortly after I was adopted because I was alone and afraid, and Mr. Oswell didn't take it well." He did not want to continue the story because talking about it made him need to pee more, but he felt he should open up. "It happened during a party, one to announce my arrival, and there were just too many strange people and I got so scared, then after it happened, Mr. Oswell took me to the bathroom, and as punishment, made me finish going in what I was wearing, then told me I was disgusting for doing such a thing, that it was an embarrassment to his friends and the Oswell family." At the end, everyone was speechless. The story affected Asbel the most, he was livid that someone would do such a cruel thing to his little brother. 

"H-hubert." Asbel was shaking with absolute sadness, and rage. "What Mr. Oswell did and said was real messed up. And I promise, the next time I see his face, I will personally deliver a hefty beating for the way he treated you. Then maybe he will be the one who does such a shameful act." Hubert could feel his bladder beginning to leak out, "n-no!" He shouted. "Hubert look at me." Asbel said, and the boy did as instructed. "Peeing yourself is not shameful, it's okay to let go, we are in a serious situation, and you are already fixing to do it. If you keep forcing yourself not to go, it will cause a serious health related problem. I promise no one here will laugh, or think you are shameful." Asbel reassured him. Hubert looked around, everyone had their backs turned, to give him privacy, and when he faced his brother again, the boy's back was also turned.

Hubert sighed, and began to go. At first it would not come, but eventually his bladder began to relax, then the urine began to flow into his pants, at a rather rapid rate. A huge puddle was forming on the carpet, but he was too focused to care. Strangely, it was bliss, though he'll never admit it to a soul, not in this lifetime atleast, but finally releasing his agonized bladder was absolutely great. Eventually the stream began to die down, and stopped. He made sure to squeeze out the last few drops, forgetting his past memory. "You done?" Asbel asked when the sound died down. "Yeah." His younger brother replied. Asbel turned back around, 'whoa, he really did have to go.' Asbel thought to himself, after seeing the large puddle on the floor.  
'I hope I don't have to do the same,' Asbel thought to himself, Albeit what he said to Hubert a few minutes ago. Though Hubert was relieved to no longer need to go, he felt very ashamed and on the verge of tears. "Hubert, it's okay," Asbel reassured. If his hands weren't tied, he would pat his brother on his head, it was something their parents did to both of them when they were little, to soothe them. "B-but it's dirty, and shameful." "Hubert look at me." Asbel said. Hubert tried to raise his head, but it was too embarassing to look at anyone, even his own brother. The whole team had just witnessed his accident, he simply shook his head. "Hubert..." Asbel sighed. "Look, what Mr. Oswell said was not true. It is not shameful, and he probably would have done the same in this situation. And, well, to tell the truth, after I joined the night academy, I uh, wet the bed." He whispered, just so only Hubert could hear. "Y-you did?" Hubert asked, he was shocked to hear that admission. Asbel nodded, "My life had suddenly shifted, I had just suddenly had my brother ripped from me, and the knight academy puts alot of pressure on you, especially students, and I woke up one morning, wet." He could not believe he ever told that story, but it was something he felt needed to be told. "So it's okay, sometimes we get scared, or in a sitation where we can't wait any longer, and it just happens. And you are not dirty or shameful for doing so." Hubert finally looked up at him. "Y-you mean that?" He was beginning to calm down some. Asbel nodded. "I do." "T-thanks." He gave a faint smile, despite his predicament. "Of course," Asbel smiled back. Soon after, his bladder twinged again and the boy really hoped the guards were coming soon. 

Eventually the damn guards arrived, they were not happy to see said mess, but the team could care less, it was those guards fault for keeping them so long, that there was even a mess to deal with in the first place. The rest of the team also got the chance to go, while Hubert was offered a change of clothes, much to his embarassment. It was almost worse than just wetting himself. After a bit of questioning, the bag was returned, and the team was free to go. They had been framed for a crime they didn't commit, and eventually the true person behind said crime was caught. The team had spent the remainder of their day exploring the town, fighting monsters, and meeting various new people. With the incident from earlier behind them, it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom really lacks omo, despite there being canon omo, so I thought I would contribute. I am also thinking of adding an alternate ending where it happens to another member as well.


End file.
